The Unique Story of Henry and Sarah Mills
by TheOriginalSnapespeare
Summary: Henry Mills knows that his mother doesn't love him and she never will. But when a book from his fourth grade teacher leads him to believe the whole town is cursed, it's up to Henry and his sister Sarah to find their birth mother and bring her home with them to save the residents of Storybrooke, Maine.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma! "Ten year old exclaimed as he burst through his sister Sarah's bedroom door. "Her name's Emma!" He panted in the doorway.

"What? Who's name is Emma?" Sarah asked from the top of her book.

"Our mom! I found her! Her name is Emma she lives…" _Oh brother not this again._ Sarah sighed. "Henry I thought we agreed to let this go. Regina is our mother. She raised us, she picked us. Whoever this 'Emma' person is didn't want us. So why should we go looking for her?"

"Maybe she didn't want to give us up. Maybe she had to because something or _someone _else. It could all be part of the curse!" Henry tried again to make his sister see the truth he already knew.

"Of course the curse!" Sarah rolled her eyes at her twin and turned back to her book. Ever since their fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Blanchard, had given Henry a fairy tale book; he had dedicated all of his free time trying to convince Sarah that everyone in town was effected by and evil curse. A curse which supposedly was cast by their adopted mother Regina.

The crusade first began a week ago when Sarah and Henry fought over who's turn it was to do the dishes. Frustrated with her children Regina told both children do complete the chore together.

"It doesn't matter any way." Henry had said once his mother was out of earshot. "She's evil." He added very seriously before filling the sink.

"Well she didn't have to take away dessert, but I don't think she's evil." Sarah defended as she laid a towel out under the dish drying rack.

"It's not that I think it. I know it." Henry stated plainly.

"And how do you know?" Sarah questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"I read it in a book." He answered as he scrubbed pasta sauce off a bowl.

"And what book would that be." Henry smiled to himself knowing full well that his sister had just narrowed her eye suspiciously.

"A book Mrs. Blanchard gave me at school yesterday."

"Mrs. Blanchard gave you a book that says our mom is evil?" Of all the stories that Henry had dreamed up over the years this was his most farfetched.

"Well not exactly. Help me get this done and I'll show you!" Sarah skillfully caught the drying towel Henry tossed at her.

A week had passed and Sarah had read Henry's book twice over and while the book presented convincing evidence, she was not as willing to believe as Henry was. This caused friction between the two siblings and Henry was determined to prove his sister wrong.

"Look," he said sitting on Sarah's bed. She reluctantly looked up from her book one last time. "I know you don't believe me, but maybe if we meet her, just once…please?"

"Ok I'll bite." Sarah growled. "How exactly do you plan on finding our…Emma?" knowing that he'd won his sister over Henry pulled his face into a broad grin.

"I've already got us two bus tickets to Boston!" He whispered so that only his sister could hear. "We'll leave tomorrow after school."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sarah asked for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Come on you promised to come along just get on the bus!" Henry hissed as he shovel her onto the bus.

"I promised to come along but I didn't promise not to complain about it." Sarah answered sharply. The rest of the bus ride was spent with Henry diving deep into his story book while Sarah worried. She worried what exactly Henry planned to say to Emma, she worried what they were going to tell Regina when they got home, but mostly she worried about what Emma was going to say about meeting her kids for the first time. "Um Henry I think we're here." Sarah tapped her brother's shoulder as the bus called out the name of their stop.

"Let's go!" Henry nodded eagerly pulling his sister off the bus. The boy dragged his sister four or five blocks before stopping in front of a large apartment complex.

"How exactly do you know your way around the city?" Sarah questioned as Henry searched the list of apartment residents.

"I studied maps I found on the internet…" The boy answered not looking away from the list. "Here it is, Swan. E. Swan that has to be her. Her apartment is 12B."

"Hey uh Henry…" Sarah stopped her brother at the base of the stairs. "Look before we go up there I just want to say…" What Sarah wanted to say was that Emma might have a family of her own, that she probably wanted nothing to do with the twins, and that there was probably a reason why Emma Swan asked for a closed adoption. She wanted to say all of that but at the same time she didn't want to ruin this moment for him. Henry had always fantasized about them having a big family and despite Sarah's usual realism she couldn't shake the hope that maybe Emma Swan would be happy to see them too.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Swan kicked off her shoes as she stumbled through the door of her apartment. _I really need to get a better job._ She thought to herself as she set down a small white paper bag. From the bag she removed a small vanilla cupcake. Digging through the cupboard she found an old package of birthday candles and pulled one from the box.

"Another banner year." She whispered to herself as she leaned onto the counter. Closing her eyes Emma let the candle burn down for a few minutes. _I wish I didn't have to spend my birthday alone._ She thought before regretfully blowing out the candle. Within second of the candle going out the door bell for the apartment rang. Confused Emma raced to the door. She was incredibly surprised to see two 10-year-olds glancing up at her with wide eyes.

"Uh can I help you?" Blonde woman asked as Henry and Sarah continued to stare.

"Are you Emma Swan?" Henry asked bravely.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"My name's Henry, I'm your son. This is Sarah, she's your daughter." A beat passed as the three stared at each other.

"Come on Henry let's just go home." The little girl said tugging at her brother's sleeve.

"Look kid I don't have a son! Or a daughter for that matter. Where are your parents?" Emma asked looking up and down the hall.

"Ten years ago," Henry said ignoring both Emma and Sarah. "Did you give up a pair of twins for adoption?" Henry's dark brown eyes seemed to be burning up at Emma. Her facial expression changed as Henry added, "That was us."

"Give me a minute." Emma replied running into her apartment. Henry followed inside easily leaving his sister out in the hall. Not wanting to be left out Sarah reluctantly followed. They stepped into a small modern looking apartment with one room off the kitchen. Sarah and Henry stood awkwardly in the kitchen waiting for Emma to reappear. She did after only a moment or two emerging from the other room. Now that the door was open Sarah could see that it was a bathroom.

"You know we should probably get going." For a minute Emma that the boy meant himself and his sister, but his dark brown eyes were staring straight at her.

"Going where?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"We want you to come home with us!" Henry exclaimed. Emma watched as his sister's green eyes grew wide with surprise obviously she had not been included in this part of their plan.

"Ok kid I'm calling the cops." Emma said finally reaching for the phone on its charger.

"And we'll tell them you kidnapped us!" The boy smiled defiantly.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birthmother…" Emma's sentence trailed off. She was impressed by how much the ten year old boy knew.

"Yup." He grinned.

"You're not gonna do that." Emma answered as she studied the girl out of the corner of her eye.

"Try me." Henry countered.

"You're pretty good." Emma complimented Henry. "But here's the thing, I have a skill, let's call it a superpower, I can tell when anyone is lying and you kid are."

"Wait!" The girl whispered her eyes growing even wider. "Please don't call the cops, please! Please just bring us home." Emma looked down at Sarah. It had quickly become clear that the girl was often dragged into her brother's plans and she had somehow been tricked into coming along to find their mother. Something, maybe the scared look that was hiding just past the small girl's blonde hair, something reminded Emma of herself at that age.

"Where's home?" She asked changing her tone.

"Storybrooke, Maine." Sarah whispered.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" Emma repeated.

"Mmmhhhmm." Henry nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's get you back to Storybrooke." Emma growled.

"I'm hungry!" Henry called from the back seat thirty minutes later. "Can we stop and get something to eat?"

"This is not a roadtrip and we're not stopping for snacks." Emma barked.

"Why not?" Henry asked innocently enough.

"Quit complaining kid!" Emma hissed. "Remember I could have put your butts on a bus, and I still could."

"You know I have a name. It's Henry." _Henry. That's what it was._ Emma thought to herself. When they had first showed up at the door she honestly hadn't listened to their names. The little girl had been wearing a jacket with her name on it, but Emma hadn't been able to remember the boy's name. _Henry and Sarah._ _Well at least their parents gave them normal names._ She smirked as the car reached the beginning of the highway. "What are you reading back there Henry?" Emma asked as she glanced up at the rearview mirror.

"I'm not sure you're ready yet." Henry whispered.

"Ready for some fairytales?" Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"They're not just fairytales. They're true." Emma watched as Sarah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the boy next to her._ At least one of them's got some common sense._ Emma grinned internally. "Every story in the book actually happened." Henry continued to explain, giving his sister a pointed look.

"Of course it did." Emma agreed sarcastically.

"Use your superpower, see if I'm lying."

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." Sarah spoke up for the first time.

"That's exactly what makes it true!" Henry countered. "Emma should know more than anyone."

"Why is that?" The driver called over her shoulder.

"Because you're in this book."

"Oh kid you've got problems." Emma accidentally spoke aloud.

"Yup." Henry agreed with a grin. "And you're gonna fix 'em." _Oh kid I can't even fix my own problems!_ Emma thought as she gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Sarah began to visibly relax as the car past a rather ornate "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign marking the beginning of town. The car sped forward as the edge of a town approached. Nearing the main street Emma glanced at the rearview once more.

"Ok kids how about an address."

"44 Not-Telling-You Street." Henry answered quickly before his sister could give the real address. Sarah pouted helplessly in the backseat. She had had enough of her brother's game and was ready to go home.

"We live on Mifflin Street, the Mayor's House, it's the biggest one on the street." Sarah exclaimed before her dumb brother got them into more trouble.

"You're the Mayor's kids?" Emma was truly exasperated. _This just keeps getting better and better. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Please don't take us back there!" Henry exclaimed in a last ditch effort as Emma march the two children towards their mother's front lawn.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." She told them sternly without breaking her stride.

"We don't have parents!" Henry countered. "Just a mom and she's evil."

"Evil? That's a bit extreme isn't it?" Sarah hissed from Emma's other side.

"Well it's true!" Henry exclaimed. "She doesn't love us, she only pretends to." Emma wanted to snap at the kid again but something in his tone of voice told her this was how he actually felt. Emma stopped short before crouching down to the kids' level.

"I'm sure that's not true." She said trying her best to reassure them. Just then two figures came racing out of the house. One was a tall rugged looking man with a badge pinned to his chest, the other a smart dressed older woman who called each child by name.

"SARAH! HENRY!" She rushed forward and wrapped both of her children into a three way hug. "Are you both alright? Where have you been? What happened?" The mother questioned rapidly, now holding each child at arm's length.

"We found our _real _mom!" Henry snapped as he tore away from Regina. He ran up the front steps, past Sheriff Graham without another word.

"I'll go talk to him." Sarah rolled her eyes, aggravated as she followed Henry into the house. A down cast look cemented itsself on Regina's face as stood out on the lawn processing what just happened. Emma stood there awkwardly, unsure if she was expected to stay or not.

"You're the twins' birth mother?" Regina finally said to her, tears welled in the older woman's eyes.

"Hi." Emma said awkwardly. She then almost immediately regretted saying anything.

"I'm going to check on the children and make sure they're alright." The sheriff said as he excused himself from scene.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Regina surprised even herself with her pleasant tone.

"Have you got anything stronger?" Emma half-whispered as she followed the mayor into the house. Regina busied herself by pouring two glasses of spiked apple cider. "How did they find me?" Emma questioned almost immediately.

"I have no idea." Regina answered, obviously sore about the subject. "When I adopted them it was a _closed _adoption. The records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You…were told right." Emma responded hesitantly.

"And the father?"

"There was one." Emma answered dryly.

"Do I need to be worried about him?"

"Nope." Emma promised as she suddenly became very interested in the hardwood flooring. "He doesn't even know."

"Do I need to be worried about _you_ Miss Swan?" Regina questioned as she handed the uninvited guest a glass.

"Absolutely not." Emma answered into her glass.

"Madame Mayor?" The sheriff's voice echoed from the entrance hall. "You can relax," He began when he found the two ladies standing in the dining room doorway. "Other than being a bit over tiered, both Henry and Sarah are fine."

"Thank you Sheriff." Regina smiled. Graham nodded before excusing himself from the home.

"I'm sorry they dragged you out of your life. Though I suppose it was mostly Henry, I really don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"The kid is having a rough time, it happens." Emma replied nonchalantly.

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job I assume?" The dark haired woman asked suddenly.

"Eh I keep busy, yeah." Emma nodded.

"Imagine having another on top of it, that's being a single mom. So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose, but I do it for their own good. I want both my children to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil. Do you?"

"I'm sure Henry's just saying that because of the whole fairytale thing."

"What fairytale thing?" Regina asked while trying to remain calm, this was the first she'd heard of it.

"Oh you know his book. How they think everyone is a cartoon character from it."

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you're talking about." Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You know what," Emma shook her head. "It's none of my business. They are your kids and I really should be getting back."

"Of course." Regina agreed as she opened the front door. Emma's eye widened at the sudden rudeness, but left the house all the same. Emma took one last glance at the house and even inside her car she could see two small figures watching from a second floor window. Emma sighed before turning the key and heading towards Boston. While driving Emma noticed something brown out of the corner of her eye. Sitting in the passenger's seat was Henry's fairytale book.

"Sneaky bastard." Emma whispered to herself as she turned her eyes back to the road. She was taken totally off guard by the sight in front of her. A large grey wolf was standing in the middle of the road. The wolf was not moving as Emma's car sped forward. In an attempt to avoid the animal Emma spun her wheel. She miscalculated her turn and the car spun out of control. Emma was rendered unconscious as the side of her car impacted with a sign marking the town line.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah laid in her bed reviewing the night's events. No matter how hard she tried Sarah couldn't understand Henry's point of view. Why would he want to leave his whole life behind for someone who doesn't want them? Sure Regina wasn't the most affectionate mother, she didn't give them everything they wanted but she was nice enough and she took care of them better than most parents in town. And why didn't Emma want them anyway? What made them not good enough for her? What about their dad? What was he like? There were hundreds of questions swimming through her head, questions that she knew she would never get answers to. Accepting defeat, Sarah snuggled back under her covers and closed her eyes.

"This stinks." Henry barged into Sarah's room several minutes later.

"Shush will you? Are you _trying_ to wake mom up after you royal ticked her off?" Sarah snapped at her brother. "Beside I was actually trying to sleep." This was news to Henry as Sarah usually stayed up late reading.

"I'm sorry." Henry dropped his voice, "And she's not our mom. Emma, is our real mom."

"But Emma, doesn't want us." Sarah thought she was pointing out the obvious. "Did you see that apartment? It was small, as in 'I don't have room for kids in my life' small. She brought us back home and turned us over first chance she got. Henry you saw her get in her car and leave. Even if Regina doesn't love us like you say, at least she pretends to, Emma can't even do that." Henry was mad at his sister for refusing to see what he saw, the truth.

"So her apartment is small, that doesn't mean she doesn't want us. Regina probably scared her away! I bet she threatened her or something! look I don't expect you to believe me, no one else does, why should my own sister."

"Henry I want to believe you I do, but...well don't you think it's all a little farfetched?"

"You read books all of the time. Haven't you ever wished just once that one of them was real?"

"Well yeah sure, but wishing something was real, and believe that they are...they are two different things!" Sarah threw her hands up in the air. Henry might be her twin brother, but the two couldn't be less alike.

"Not the way I see it." Henry assured her. "Wish, believing they're the same."

"That's just stupid." Sarah answered firmly.

"Why is it so hard for everyone to believe me? If it were you everyone would be going right along with whatever you say, but when it comes to me it's 'no Henry' this and 'that's not possible Henry' you used to always be on my side, but not anymore. I'll prove to you that you're wrong, you'll see." Henry stormed out of the room. Sarah wanted to go after him but she knew that there was no talking to him when he's like this so she laid back in bed. After an hour or two the excitement from the day caught up with her and she fell fast asleep. Neither Sarah nor Regina heard the front door creak open nor did either of them suspect Henry was sneaking out as the slept restlessly in their beds.

"Henry? Sarah?" Sarah woke the next morning to hear he mother's voice tearing through the house. _What's he gotten us into this time?_ Tossing off the covers, she ran to the banister and called out for Regina.

"Mom?" Regina whipped her head up at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Oh Sarah thank heavens, is Henry up there with you?"

"No." Sarah shook her head right away. "Isn't he in his room?"

"No, get dressed we're going to stop by the Sheriff's office before I bring you to school." Not wanting to cause any more trouble Sarah ran back to her room and dressed in the first clothes she could find. Her homework was collected from the desk and she raced down the steps. Without further instruction, Sarah followed Regina to the car, into the back seat and buckled up.

"Do you have any idea where he might've gone?" Regina asked from the review mirror.

"No, sorry." Sarah shook her head.

"That's alright sweetie." Regina said looking disappointed. "Wait here while I talk with the Sheriff alright?"

"Well what am I going to do, run away?" Sarah grumbled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Regina growled before exiting the vehicle. Sarah watched carefully as her mother walked into the Storybrook Police office. _Now's my chance._ Sarah grabbed her backpack and ran from the car. She knew exactly where Henry would be and she wanted to find him before Regina and Sheriff Graham did. Maybe if she could get there first, she could convince her brother not to make so much of a fuss about home.

* * *

Regina was fuming. She was willing to let go the fact that Henry had not only talked his sister into run away with him, but he had also brought that woman back with him. She thought everything was fixed after the Swan had been sent on her way, but apparently not. Henry had no reason to run away this morning and when she found him...Just then Regina rounded to corner, nearing the Sheriff's office. _Time to put on my sad mother act._

"Graham! Henry's run away again!" She called into the room frantically. "We have to..." But as Regina entered the room she caught sight of a particular blonde, boldly leaning on a jail cell door. "What is she doing here?" the distraught mother act was lost as Regina flipped to interrogation mode. "Do you know where he is?"

"Lady I haven't seen him since I dropped those kids off at your house." Emma agitatedly answered. _This day just keeps getting better._ Emma, who had just woken up in the jail cell, moaned to herself. "And I've got a pretty good alibi." Emma gestured to the walls that surrounded her.

"Well he wasn't in his room this morning. His sister and I have no idea where he's gone." Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Did you try his friends?" Emma suggested.

"He doesn't really have any." Regina snapped. "He's kind of a loner." She admitted reluctantly.

"Every kid has friends." Emma replied sadly. "Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone he might be e-mailing them."

"And you know this how?" Regina barked.

"Finding people is what I do." Emma shared. "Here's an idea, how about you guys let me out, and I'll find him."

* * *

"HENRY!" Sarah shouted from the base of the jungle gym castle where her brother was sulking.

"Go away!" he hollered back.

"Henry I want to talk, please can I come up." Henry listened and thought for a minute.

"You can talk from down there." He called back. Sarah thought very carefully about what she wanted to say before calling back to her brother.

"Henry, what I want to talk about shouldn't be over heard. I'm coming up." Because she was wearing dress shoes that school required, Sarah nearly slipped off the wooden ladder a few times as she climbed up to the top of the castle. Henry turned away the second his sister flopped down next to him.

"Look I know you left because of what I said last night...and so I wanted to say I was sorry."

"That's not the only reason I left." He now looked at her. "I meant what I said last night about everyone always liking you. It's not that Regina doesn't love us, she doesn't love me. you're her favorite, she's so nice to you. She lets you go to dance classes and have friends over but I can't have those things. I know you're mad that I made you look for Emma with me, but I though just once maybe someone would want me more than they wanted you." Listening to what Henry was saying made her think of things that Regina said or done for her in the past and Henry was right their mother didn't treat them equally. Now she understood why Henry had been so willing to believe in this curse. What Henry needed was people to believe in him

"Listen I know I've been a jerk the last week or so but I really am sorry. So I think instead of being mad at each other, we should focus on getting Emma to believe in this curse."

"You mean it, You're going to help me?"

"What are sisters for?" Sarah smiled offer her brother a hand. Henry smiled and slapped her a successful high five.

"There you two are!" Sarah and Henry glanced down to see Emma standing at the base of their castle tower. Henry looked disappointed at being discovered, but Sarah leaned over and whispered to him.

"Least she didn't bring the evil queen along. Maybe this is a good thing." Sarah then called back down to Emma. "Why don't you come up here so we can talk?"

"Up there?" Emma was apprehensive, but she knew there would be no way to get them down unless she went up there first. She wasn't surprised to find Henry here his teach Mary Margaret whatever had said that this is where the kid liked to go when he was upset. She was however surprised to see Sarah there. From the brief time spend with the kids Emma had gotten the impression that Henry was the rebellious one, but Sarah did what she was told. "What do you want to talk about?" Emma huffed from the top of the ladder.

"You might want to sit, we've got a lot to say." Sarah assured her.

"Oh kay..." Emma climbed the rest of the way up the ladder and wedged herself between the kids.

"I was hoping that when we brought you back, things would change here." Henry began. "I thought that by bringing you back, the final battle would begin."

"I'm not fighting any battles kid." Emma argued.

"Yes you are." Henry disagreed. "You are because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Emma growled.

"You don't have to be hostile." Sarah quipped.

"I know you like us." Henry continued. "I can tell. You're just pushing us away because we make you feel guilty." Emma was stunned into silence as she listened to Henry speak. Sarah was listening too, but Henry's words had changed something in her. She now had the answer, at least to one of her questions.

"It's ok." She told Emma. "We know why you gave us away." Emma raised her eyebrows at the girl. What did a ten year old know about adult choices like giving away a kid? As if sensing Emma's thoughts Sarah just smiled. "You wanted to give us our best chance." The three of them sat in silence as Emma choked back tears. She couldn't cry now, not in front of these two kids whose eyes shined with such hope.

"How do you know that?" She whispered. Sarah couldn't explain what had changed in her, not really, so she didn't have an answer for Emma's question, but Henry did.

"Same reason Snow White and Prince Charming gave you away."

"Listen kids." Emma began firmly. "I am not in any book, I am a real person and I'm no savior. But you're right about one thing, I wanted you to have your best chance and that's not with me. Come on let's go." So said suddenly before jumping off the top of the castle.

"Just stay with us for one week, that's all we're asking." Sarah called after her.

"I have to get you back to your mom!" Emma shrieked, unable to hold back tears.

"You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!" Henry yelled back at her.

"Oh you want to know what sucking is?" Emma burst as she was suddenly unable to control herself. "Being abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid so they sent me back." Realizing what she was saying Emma took a deep breath to calm herself before climbing back up the ladder. Once there she looked at both kids. "Look your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"You're parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway!" Henry insisted. "That's just where you came through!"

"What?" Emma was taken back.

"The wardrobe." Sarah explained only guessing what Henry was talking about. "When you went through the wardrobe, you appeared in the street, your parents didn't leave you. They did it to try and save you from the curse."

"I thought you didn't believe in this curse?" Emma asked the little girl.

"I didn't at first." She admitted. "But well as you can see, Henry is persistent. Will you take us home?" She asked suddenly.

"Sure." Emma nodded not sure what brought on the change, but glad for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emma was disorientated when she woke the next day in an unfamiliar room. The events of the past two days rushed back to her as she drew back the curtains, looking out at the town square. Emma had decided to stay, despite her better judgment, and today she was going to meet with the town shrink. Last night when Emma had returned the kids to their mother, the mayor let slip that both Sarah and Henry shared a therapist. Dressing quickly Emma took to the streets and found the town therapist, Archie Hopper.

"Emma Swan, I was just reading about you!" Dr. Hopper said holing up a newspaper.

"What?" Emma reached for the paper without thinking, and snorted when she read the title. "_Stranger Destroys Historic Sign - alcohol involved."_

"Let me guess you're here for a little help with post traumatic stress? Diagnosis was free." Dr. Hopper joked nervously.

"No." Emma smiled awkwardly. "I'm here about the kids actually. Henry and Sarah, they're patience of yours right?"

"I'm sorry I really shouldn't..."

"I know, I know I'm sorry!" Emma became suddenly embarrassed. What was she doing here anyway? Why was she so interested in what happened to these kids? They had a good life in Storybrooke, people that cared about them. "Just tell me something. This fairytale obsession that Henry, and now Sarah, apparently; have, what is causing it? I mean they seem to think everyone is a character in this book...that's...crazy." Dr. Hopper listened carefully to what Emma was saying, and he couldn't help but feel concerned.

"I hope you don't talk that way in front of them. The word crazy is, um, quite damaging. I mean these stories, they're Henry's language. He has no idea how to translate his complex emotions so he's trying the best he can, this is how he communicates. The fact that Sarah has joined along with him is interesting in itself. I have been a doctor to both Henry, and Sarah since they were very young. While Henry was developing slower socially, Sarah seemed to be doing quite well. She's been having a difficult time understanding the significance of these stories in Henry's life. Why don't you take a look at these." Dr. Hopper said crossing the room and retrieving two files, one with Henry's name and one with Sarah's.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked , taking the folders with shaking hands.

"They both talk about you a lot. You're very important to them." Archie answered honestly.

"Thank you." Emma answered, trapped in her own thoughts. She was about to let herself out when dr. Hopper stomped her.

"Miss Swan, for the children's sake, be careful how you handle their belief system. Destroying their imagination would be...devastating."

Emma was lounging in bed reading over Dr. Hopper's findings, when a knock echoed through the room. Rolling her eyes Emma rolled off the bed and answered the door. She was mildly surprised when she saw sheriff Graham standing on the other side.

"Hey there." She greeted grumpily. "If you're concerned about 'do not disturb' signs, don't worry, I've left them alone."

"Actually, I've come to talk to you about Doctor Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?" Graham watched as Emma's face contorted into a confused look.

"No." She shook her head.

"I was shocked too. I mean given your shy, delicate sensibilities. He says you demanded to see Sarah and Henry's files and when he refused, you came back and stole them."

"He gave them to me." Emma answered genuinely stunned.

"Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room or must I get a search warrant?" Emma swung the door open wide so that Graham could see the bed.

"This what you're looking for?" She gestured to the piles of paperwork scattered around the bed. Graham stepped forward and studied the papers, they seemed to fit Archie's description.

"Wow, you're very accommodating." Graham said sarcastically. "I'm afraid Miss Swan, you're under arrest, again."

"You know I'm being set up don't you?" Emma said as Graham placed a handcuff on her wrist.

"And who may I ask is setting you up?" Graham asked cuffing the other hand.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful Spring day, so Mary Margaret had decided the take her fourth grade class outside to the school's front lawn. She was glad to see Henry and Sarah back in class, and she smiled as she watched the two settle in the grass next to Sarah's best friend Paige. The class was studying the water cycle, and Mary Margaret had just begin to pass out textbooks, when the tell-tale sound of high heels clip-clopping neared the group. Mayor Mills cleared her throat loudly, trying to attract the teacher's attention. Mary Margaret knew that if she ignored the Mayor it would only anger her more than whatever she wanted to talk about. Excusing herself from the class, Mrs. Blanchard moved to speak with the Mayor.

"May I speak with my children?" Regina demanded.

"We're in the middle of a lesson." Mary Margaret explained kindly. "Is it important?"

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?" The Mayor quipped. Not bothering to wait for a response Regina stormed onto the grass. Seeing their mother approaching, both kids scrambled to their feet and met her half way. "Henry, Sarah, I have some bad news. The woman that you brought here, she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a conwoman. She's trying to learn about us, in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Sarah disagreed.

"I know you both think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is gonna be good for us, you'll see. This will be better." Regina placed a comforting hand on each of her children. They both shrugged her off immediately.

"We've got to get back to class." Sarah said pulling her brother along. Henry, who hadn't said anything was truly amazed that his sister was on his side for once. Sarah wasn't sure she believe in Henry's curse, but she did believe her mother had been treating him badly and she wasn't going to let that keep happening. If that meant going against what Regina wanted, then Sarah was going to do just that. "Mrs. Blanchard, can Henry and I talk to you please?" she asked marching right up to her teacher.

"Of course kids is everything alright?" Mary Margaret knew the children must have been upset about something Regina had said to them.

"This is a lot to ask, but mom just said that Emma, she's our birthmom, well she's been arrested."

"Arrested? Whatever for?" Mary Margaret couldn't believe her ears. She had met Emma a few days ago when Henry and Sarah had run off. They hadn't talked for very long, but Mary Margaret hadn't been given any impression that the blonde woman was a criminal.

"She said it was because Emma broke into Archie's office and stole some files." Henry explained with clear disbelief.

"But you don't think so?" Mary Margaret pried gently.

"Why would she want to steal them? Archie's so nice, I'm sure he'd just give them to her if he asked." Henry told her his reasoning.

"I see." Mrs. Blanchard nodded with understanding. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Not exactly," Sarah squirmed. "Do you think you could help us, help her, get out of jail?" If Mary Margaret said she wasn't surprised by Sarah's question she would be lying. But the more she thought about it, the more the children's line of thought made sense. They probably felt that they had no one else to turn to and she suppose she had started all of this by giving Henry that book.

"There is only twenty minutes left in the school day. Let's finish our lesson, then we will go down to the police station right after school alright?"

"OK!" The twins nodded excitedly before enveloping their teacher in a hug.

"HEY!" Henry called as he ran towards Sheriff Graham.

"Henry? and Sarah? What are you two doing here?" Graham asked looking away from the camera he'd been using to take Emma's mugshots.

"Their mother told them what happened." Mary Margaret explained as she followed after the children.

"Of course she did!" Emma exclaimed with a pointed look at Graham. "Sarah, Henry, I don't know what she said to you..."

"You're a genius!" Henry interrupted.

"What?" Emma was confused.

"I know what you were up to! You were gathering intel, for _operation Cobra."_ He whispered the last part so that Sheriff Graham couldn't hear. But Graham had heard the little boy anyway.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost."

"It's need to know Sheriff, and all you need to know is Mrs. Blanchard is going to bale her out" Sarah explained not giving any information to the Sheriff.

"You are? Why?" Emma was shocked by the teacher's generosity.

"I trust you." Mary Margarett explained honestly. Though if she was being perfectly honest she didn't know what about the other woman made her seem trust worthy.

"Well," Emma began, trying to shake herself from the sudden feelings of awe. "If you could un-cuff me, I have something to do." Emma held out her bound wrist to the Sheriff.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was standing in her kitchen, enjoying a cup of coffee for a job well done. Did that woman really think she was going to come into _her _ town, and turn _her_ children away from her? Thankfully this would no longer be an issue. Emma was locked up at the Sheriff's office and she wouldn't be in Storybrooke much longer. Regina took another sip of coffee enjoying the silence of her quiet little town.

_Rung-ggga-rung-ggga _ Regina stopped mid-sip at the sound of a chainsaw running in her backyard. Slamming the mug down the evil queen stormed out into her yard.

"_What the hell are you doing_?" a very angry Mayor Mills asked when she came upon the scene of Emma chopping down her beloved apple tree.

"Picking apples." Emma shrugged as she nonchalantly tossed the chainsaw to the ground.

"You're out of your mind!" Regina stormed.

"No you are if you think a shotty frame job is enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree because sister you have no idea what _I'm_ capable of." Emma turned to walk away but paused at the front gate, "Your move." She called back before leaving the Mayor's.

Back at Granny's Emma was just putting the key in the door to her room when someone called out to her.

"Miss Swan..." A rather nervous looking Granny stood a few feet away, sympathy written on her face. "Oh my, this is...terribly awkward, I need to ask you to leave." The old woman frowned. "I'm afraid we have a no felon's rule, it turns out it's a city ordinance."

"Let me guess," Emma smirked. "The mayor's office just called to remind you?" Granny nodded, confirming Emma's suspicions.

"You can gather your things, but I'll need to have your room key back." Emma didn't say anything as she handed to key back to her. Emma looked around the room, she didn't exactly bring a ton of stuff with her when the kids dragged her to this weird little town. Grabbing her red leather jacket, Emma matched out of the Bed and Breakfast. Of course when she got outside, she was less than surprised to see he bug had been booted. Probably on another one of the Mayor's false charges. And now her phone was ringing.

"What?" She snapped without looking at the name on the caller ID.

"Miss Swan, I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power over you but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?"

"You have no idea." Emma promised as she walked to her car and through her jacket in the front seat.

"Well then, I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office? or walk? Whatever's easier." As the Mayor ended the phone call Emma kicked the door of her car closed. Exhaling, she began the journey across town to the Mayor's office.

"I think I should start by apologizing Miss Swan." Regina said calmly as she invited her guest to sit.

"What?" Emma wasn't sure she had heard correctly, Obviously this was a trick or something.

"I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here..."

"That's right I do." Emma snapped. She was probably being a little more forceful that necessary, but the dark haired woman needed to understand, Emma Swan was not going to be pushed around.

"And that you're here to take my children from me." Regina continued as if Emma hadn't spoke.

"Okay, let's be clear." Emma tried to explain once again what her intentions in Storybrooke were. "I have no intention of taking either of them away from anyone."

"Well then what are you doing here?" The Mayor asked, feigning confusion.

"I know I'm not a mother, I think that's pretty self evident, but I did have them. And I can't help that they've gotten into my head and I want to make sure they are okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here. Especially after seeing how troubled Henry is."

"You think he's troubled?" Regina questioned with almost genuine concern.

"Well both kids are in therapy, and I only got through a couple pages of the shrink's notes before you had me arrested. Putting that aside, he thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character."

"And you don't?" Mayor Mills pried.

"How can I?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. Now he has Sarah convinced that it's all true. It's crazy."

"You think we're crazy?" A soft voice squeaked from the doorway. Emma whipped her head around to see Sarah and Henry standing there, horror stricken. It was Sarah who had spoken, but when she locked eyes with Emma, the small blonde girl bolted out of the room.

"Henry I..." Emma tried to explain but the boy followed after his sister. "How long were they there?" Emma rounded on Regina, suddenly realizing that from her seat; the Mayor would have seen her two kids enter the room.

"Long enough." Regina replied wickedly.

"You knew they would be here."

"Did I know that my son and daughter come to my office every Thursday at precisely five pm so that I can take them to dinner before their therapy sessions? Of course I did. I am their _mother_. Your move." Regina smiled, sitting in her armchair like it was the throne she was meant to be seated in.

"You have no soul." Emma stated coldly. "How in the hell did you get like this?" without another word she stormed out of the Mayor's office.


End file.
